Getting Better
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Phil gets food poisoning and Dan takes care of


"Phil?" Dan asked as he walked up to the bathroom door. He knocked on it a few times.

"What?" Phil asked in response. Dan sighed in relief.

"You've been in there or a while. Are you alright?" Dan asked.

"I'm fine." Phil said. "I'll be out in a few minutes, I promise." He said. Dan sighed.

"Okay." Dan said. He turned around and then he went back into the lounge.

It was only 12 o' clock in the afternoon on a Saturday. Dan had only been up for about two hours. But, for most of those two hours, he was sure that his boyfriend spent them in the bathroom. Dan was getting slightly worried.

Phil groaned as he held onto his stomach. He was currently sitting on the bathroom floor, leaning against the bathtub. He had gotten sick twice already this morning. Phil didn't know why he was getting sick but he didn't want to tell Dan or go to the hospital. He didn't want Dan to worry about him. Phil took a deep breath as he sat up, then he stood up. He walked over to the sink. He looked up and sighed when he saw that he looked like a mess. Phil rubbed his eyes.

After quickly cleaning himself up in the bathroom, Phil finally walked out of the bathroom and went to the lounge. Dan was sitting on the couch and was already on his laptop. Dan looked up and smiled when he saw Phil.

"Hey." Dan said. Phil smiled and walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. Dan went to kiss him but Phil quickly turned away. Phil definitely didn't want to kiss Dan after getting sick. Dan frowned as he looked at him. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm just…I'm just tired." Phil said. "I'm still waking up." He said.

"Phil, what's going on? You've been acting weird all morning." Dan said. Phil looked at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked nervously. Dan sighed and shut his laptop and sat it on the table.

"You've spent half of the morning in the bathroom and then you reject my kisses." Dan said. "Are you sick?"

"No." Phil said quickly. Dan sat fully up.

"You are sick!" Dan yelled. Phil let out a sigh.

"It's nothing you have to worry about." Phil said.

"When you say something like that it makes me worry even more." Dan said.

"I just got sick once." Phil lied. "It's no big deal."

"No big deal?" Dan asked. He stood up. "I don't like the idea of you getting sick. You need to go to the hospital."

"Dan, I'm not going to the hospital." Phil said. Dan reached down and grabbed his hand and then pulled him up.

"You're going. I'll drag you down the stairs and out the door if I have to!" Dan warned. Phil rolled his eyes.

"You're really annoying when you worry." Phil snapped. Dan smirked.

"Thank you." He said. "Go get dressed and get ready." Phil sighed.

"I hate you." Phil said. He shook his head and walked out of the lounge.

Dan and Phil finally made it to the hospital an hour later.

"I hate you." Phil said as they were walking into the hospital.

"Will you shut up already?" Dan asked. "I'm doing this because I care about you and I don't want you to be ill."

"I can handle a stomach ache." Phil said. Dan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, you never know, Phil. It could be more than a stomach ache." Dan said. "Which is why I'm making you go to the hospital." He said. Phil sighed.

"Whatever." He mumbled. Dan shook his head.

Phil waited for about 20 minutes with Dan before he was finally called up. Phil nervously followed the doctor to the back and they went into a room.

"Have a seat on the bed, please." The doctor said. Phil did as he was told. "Now, tell me what's been going on."

"Um, well…" Phil started to say. "It started this morning. I was feeling fine yesterday but I woke up with a horrible stomach ache and then I threw up twice this morning." Phil said. "I've gotten sick before but not like this."

"Well, I'm sure we'll be able to figure out what's going on. Just sit tight." The doctor said. Phil sighed.

Phil finally found out that he had food poisoning. He had never had it before. He was a bit scared.

Phil was still sitting on the bed. It's been nearly an hour but they were finally letting Dan in. Dan immediately walked over to Phil once he was in the room.

"Are you okay?" Dan asked. Phil nodded.

"I'm fine." Phil said. He took a deep breath.

"Mr. Howell?" Dan looked over at the doctor. "Are you Phil's partner?"

"Yes, that's me." Dan said. "Have you figured out what was wrong with him?" He asked.

"We have, yes. It seems he has eaten something bad and now has food poisoning." The doctor said. Dan looked over at Phil. Phil stared at him. "But, everything will clear up in a few days. We'll give you medicine to take home, which should help." The doctor said. "Do you two live together?" They both nodded. "Then that means you'll be able to take care of him while he's resting?" The doctor said to Dan. Dan nodded.

"Of course." Dan said. "Is there anything specific that I need to do?" He asked.

"Well, make sure he gets enough fluids. Watch how much he eats and drinks the next couple of days." The doctor said. "And also, you should probably go through your fridge once you get home so that neither of you will get food poisoning again." He added. Dan nodded in understandment.

"I can do that." Dan said. "It's simple enough." He said.

As soon as Dan and Phil got home, Dan went straight to the kitchen. Phil followed him.

"Dan, what are doing?" Phil asked as he watched him walk over to the fridge and open it. Dan sighed.

"I'm going through everything in this kitchen and throwing out anything that could be bad just like the doctor said to do." Dan said. "I can't believe that you've got bloody food poisoning." Dan said. He shook his head.

"I'll be fine, Dan. The doctor said that it'll only last for a few days." Phil said. Dan looked over at him. "As long as I take my medicine and get the right amount of fluids in me…Then, I'll be perfectly fine." Phil said.

"I know...I just hate the thought of you being sick." Dan said. Phil smiled.

"And you get to be the one who takes care of me." Phil said. Dan chuckled.

"It's a good thing I love you enough." Dan said.

"Oh, shut up." Phil said. He leaned against the counter.

"So, how are you feeling right now?" Dan asked.

"I'm okay." Phil said. "The doctor made me take my medicine before we left so hopefully it'll last me for the rest of the day." He said. Dan nodded. "I'm going to go to the lounge. I have to rest as much as possible." Phil said, rolling his eyes. Dan chuckled. He walked over to Phil and kissed his cheek.

"I'll bring you something to drink in a bit." Dan said. Phil nodded.

"Thanks, Dan." He said. Dan smiled as he watched Phil walk out of the kitchen.

Once Dan went through the whole kitchen and made sure that there was nothing bad left in there, he made him and Phil some tea and then he went to the lounge. Phil was sitting on the couch and was trying to find something to watch on TV. Phil looked up and smiled when he saw Dan.

"Finally done in there?" Phil asked. Dan nodded. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Phil.

"I made you some tea." Dan said as he handed Phil his cup. Phil smiled.

"How very British of you." Phil said. Dan smiled.

"Oh, I know." Dan said. Phil laughed. "So, what are you going to do now that you're sickly?" Dan asked.

"I was thinking…A Buffy the Vampire Slayer marathon." Phil said. Dan chuckled.

"Typical Phil." Dan said. "I'll put it in." He said.

"You're the best boyfriend ever." Phil said. Dan rolled his eyes playfully.


End file.
